Sword
Swords are weapons used by both Vampires and Lycans in the ''Underworld'' series. The Vampires used silver-plated swords against the Werewolves when the first war began. In time, the Vampires' silver swords gave rise to silver crossbow bolts, and eventually to silver bullets. To conserve silver, blades are only silver-plated, instead of being made of solid silver. Lycans use regular swords to battle Vampires, which were eventually replaced by modern weaponry, including various types of firearms. ''Underworld The Grand Vampire Elder Viktor's weapon of choice in battle against Werewolves is a silver sword, which he uses to slay Raze after breaking his neck. Selene later kills Viktor by cutting his head in half with his own sword. Underworld: Evolution In the second installment, the three original Vampire Elders' Marcus Corvinus, Viktor, and Amelia, leading a battalion of Death Dealers present at a mountainside village that has been destroyed by the first Werewolf, are all shown wielding silver swords. Marcus, after becoming a Hybrid, is seen using a sword to impale his father, Alexander Corvinus, which fatally wounded him. Underworld: Rise of the Lycans In the prequel film, ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Sonja, as well as other Death Dealers, are all shown wielding silver swords against first-generation Werewolves. In the novelization, it is mentioned that Andreas Tanis was the one responsible for the idea of a mini shuriken that could be launched from the hilt of Sonja's sword. Lucian was a blacksmith responsible for forging many weapons for the Vampires including Sonja's. Viktor and Sonja engaged in a swordfight as she attempted to escape with Lucian. Lycans are also seen using swords in during their rebellion as with Lucian using a sword to stab Viktor in the mouth. ''Underworld: Awakening Thomas's Coven's armory is shown with silver swords, axes and other bladed weapons, including the weapon Selene tried to impale the invading "Uber Lycan" with. Selene blocks the massive Lycan attack with the blade, cutting some of his fingers in the process. Underworld: Endless War In Parts I and II of ''Underworld: Endless War, Selene is shown wielding silver-plated swords. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Numerous vampires are seen wielding various types of swords. Selene, David and the Nordic Coven use longswords/arming swords. David's father Thomas is shown wielding some sort of sword attached to his cane, that he uses to fend off a two pronged flanking attack from Semira and her accomplice Varga. Lena is shown to be a expert swordswoman, killing several Lycans when Marius and his army invaded the Nordic Coven and later when she assisted Selene in defense of the Eastern Coven. Semira is a master of bladed weapons and is seen wielding several different weapons, including a dagger and what appears to be either a battle-axe or some sort of short halberd. Her rapier is the weapon that she uses to strike Thomas in the back of the head, dealing a fatal blow. She also has crossed daggers (possibly stilettos) decorating the walls of her private quarters. Varga is shown to be capable with both swords and daggers/knives; he uses the former against Thomas and the latter to poison Selene during a sparring match. David kills Semira with his sword, ironically by stabbing her through the back of the head with a sword in a similar way that she previously killed his father, while she's distracted by her new immunity to sunlight. The Eastern Coven in general seem to be particularly fond of swords and other bladed weapons, their armory contains countless katanas and likely other swords as well. Semira va combattre Thomas 2.png Semira with sword.jpg Thomas vs Semira.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas vs Semira and Varga.gif Semira vs Thomas.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.45.14 -2017.07.14 18.55.59-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.21 -2017.07.14 18.56.35-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.53.44 -2017.04.26 16.30.44-.jpg Nordic coven2.jpg David vs Semira 2.png David vs Semira 3.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.14.12 -2017.07.14 19.11.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.16.48 -2017.07.14 19.12.51-.jpg es:Espadas fr:Épées Category:Weapons Category:Underworld weapons Category:Evolution weapons Category:Rise of the Lycans weapons Category:Awakening weapons Category:Blood Wars weapons Category:Endless War weapons